Curiousity Killed the Cat
by Butterflly
Summary: What happens when Ron try's to get a little friendly with Hermione? WHo will come to her rescue? Wait, is that really Ron?
1. Pissed

Curiousity Killed the Cat

disclaimer: We do not own any of Harry Potter!

This story is written by two people: Ashlee09 and butterflly. We hope you enjoy!

The mudblood whores face when she saw me was almost priceless. It was either my face or all those Bertie Bott's she'd been eating, but she was seriously gonna throw up. Merlin, that would be funny!

"Hello, Ms. Granger, would you please take a seat?" She walked over to the other seat in Prof. Dumbledore's office. I just felt like pissing her off, so I stared at her. That was one of the good things about Granger, it didn't take much to piss her off. Dumbledore was talking about something I didn't care about when I heard,

"Head Boy and Head Girl will be living together."

I jumped up quick, fast, and in a hurry.

"What! I have to live with this?"

Hermione didn't like it either.

"Professor, I'm not thrilled with this either!"

"Whatever Granger." Then I turned to Professor D.

"What if I refuse?"

"Then Mr. Malfoy you give up the title of head boy."

"My father will not be happy about this!"

"Very well, ask him to send me a letter about it from Azkaban."

That bastard! How dare he say that in front of her. Frankly, I had no choice. My father wouldn't want me to give up the title no matter what.

"Very well then. When do Granger and I move?"

"Your things are already in your room. Mr. Filch will show you the way. So I walked down the stairs and held my head up high. I knew I was gonna be going through hell.

Step by Step day by day the review button's open please review today! Yeah, i know I'm lame.


	2. Living Arrangments

Living Arrangements

Disclaimer: Same as before.

"You have to live with Malfoy?"

"Yes, or else I forfeit head girl."

"Well, more power to you."

I could tell Ginny anything, and she'd understand.

"He's actually not that bad. I mean he's rude, arrogant, obnoxious, annoying...but I'm sure there's a nicer side to him.

"Sure."

I gave Ginny a playful shrug and continued on to my dorm.

"Oh, yeah, by the way my brother wanted to see you about something."

"I have a lot of homework, tell him I'll see him later, ok?"

When I went into the common room, Malfoy was sitting there.

"You know, it wouldn't kill you to study, Malfoy."

"For your info, Mudblood, I have studied in everything except potions."

"Why haven't you studied for potions?"

"Because, I don't get it."

There was a little attitude in his voice.

"Well, if you could put that remote down I could help you."

"DId, I ask for your God Damn Help?"

"Fine be that way, arse."

With that I slammed my door shut, and tried to study.

An hour later there was a knock on my door.

"I would appriciate it if you helped me."

"Fine ( I knew he would come back)."

I got up and helped Malfoy make his Dissapearaserum.

"After you add the eye of newtandlizards, you put in the hair of wereareyou wolf, and I'll get the leapfrog foot."

As I went through my things to get the leapfrog foot, I heard a blast. When I went back to see what had happened, Malfoy was covered in purple goo.

"You arse, your not suppose to put in 4 wereareyouwolf hairs."

I said that through giggles.

"Oh, it's funny is it?"

Then he got up and started throwing goo at me. After we finished our goo fight, I took a shower, and left to go see Ron. Maybe living with Malfoy wouldn't be so bad.

You now the deal-e-o, hit that ...uh...button, o? Oh, just review.


	3. We Need To Talk

We Need To Talk

That Granger! She could throw harder than anybody I knew. I had Goo everywhere. My hair, my clothes, and down my pants! It was gonna take forever to clean this up! But as I peeled of the goo, I couldn't help but think maybe living with Granger wouldn't be so bad.

"Your sister said you wanted to see me?"

Ron smiled.

"Yes, what's with the goo in your hair?"

"Well, Malfoy and I…nothing. You were saying?"

"Oh, well I was thinking , you and I have been friends for a long time."

Ron scooted a little closer. I was already on the edge of the couch. I suddenly felt way uncomfortable. He was talking abot something that I didn't quite catch. I was to busy trying ot see how fast I could get to the door. That's when he kissed me, and pushed me on the couch.

"Ron get off me!"

He pulled my shirt, and caused I to rip. My eyes were filled with tears and him pushing me down was starting to hurt. When he tried to kiss me again I bit his lip and ran like the wind.


	4. Hey

Hey...

"Hey!" I left you some goo on your bedroom door.

"Not Now!"

Then I slammed the door to my room, I didn't wanna be mean, but I had to take a shower.

What the hell was wrong with her? I went ot knock on her door to see if she would talk to me. Ron must've pissed her off.

"Hermione, talk to me, what's wrong?"

"Go away!"

I stepped back froheym the door. She looked like she had just been in a fight. Oh Merlin, I was gonna kick Ron's ass!

"Weasley! You think you can go around screwin with whoever you please?"

"What are you talkin-?"

I pushed him.

"Granger, you ass! You attacked her."

That's when I got madder. I punched him in his face and he hit the floor. When I stepped towards him he pushed me, but didn't hit me.

"What, you can hit a girl, but can't hit me?"

Then I punched him, and started stomping him. he pulled me on the floor and ran.


	5. Battles

Battles

"Hermione, what's wrong, are you o.k.?"

"Fine Harry."

Just then Ron limped past the library.

"Why's Ron limping?"

"Don't know?"

"This morning he was mumbling about Malfoy beating him up, he wouldn't tell me the whole thing."

Oh No! Did Dra- Malfoy know? I jumped up from the table in the library and ran to my dorm. When I got there Draco was on the couch.

"How dare you beat Ron up!"

"Oh, so you rather have him attack you?"

"No, but don't fight my battles for me, damn you!"

I pushed him.

"Fine. I'll just let you get raped!"

"Smart Ass!"

"Know it all!"

"Shit for brains!"

I was in his face now, and I couldn't help but notice how Damn Good he looked with his shirt off, and he smelled like axe. That's when he did it he...

I thought that was a good cliffhanger, please review.


	6. Finally

Finally

recap: I was in his face now, and I couldn't help but notice how Damn Good he looked with his shirt off, and he smelled like axe. That's when he did it he...

* * *

...kissed me! he kissed me hard to! I loved it, he put his hands up my back, and kissed me more. I moaned and he picked me up. It was amazing what Qudditch could do for a guy. As we went into the bedroom I couldn't help myself, he worked on my shirt, and I already had his pants off. All I could think was "Finally!"

When I woke up I found myself in Gra- excuse me, Hermione's room. Merlin was she absolutely, Positively, Perfectly, Wonderful in bed. But as I came down from my "Hermione high" I couldn't help but wonder, what does this mean? But I wasn't gonna worry about that now. I just worried about the brunette wrapped around me. All I could think was "Finally!"

I felt her move and I looked down to see her looking at me.

"Good Morning." 

"Good Morning to you."

This made her giggle.

"What are we going to do?" She asked.

"About what?"

"About us, silly."

"Well, I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but I think we shouldn't tell anybody."

I waited for her response. What I said could make or break us.

"I agree."

Thank Merlin!

"Well, now that we've got that settled."

I rolled over and started to kiss her.

"Draco, Draco stop!"

I loved to hear her giggle. Then there was a knock on her door.

"Draco, really I have to get up!"

I still wouldn't let her up.

"Really."

"Fine, Hermione."

As I watched her walk away in her "toga", I couldn't help but smirk.


	7. We belong Together

Sorry guys! I haven't updated this story for so long. Now that school is out I will finish the story. Well here it goes...

Disclaimer: Same as before

Previously...

"Draco, really I have to get up!"

I still wouldn't let her up.

"Really."

"Fine, Hermione."

As I watched her walk away in her "toga", I couldn't help but smirk.

* * *

As I walked towards the door, I couldn't help but smile. I had never experienced this. This feeling of complete and utter joy! It was wiped away from my face though when I saw who was behind the door. 

"Um, hi Ginny, Lavender." I said.

They looked around as they stepped in.

I tried to cover myself up more with the sheets, as I realized that they were slytherin sheets.

"Nothin, really just about to go get changed."

"Do you want us to go in your room and help pick something out-"

"No, No that's okay I'll just be a minute. Matter of fact I forgot I had to work on a paper today, so why don't I just come by the common room when I'm done."

They looked at each other than back at me.

"Okay we'll see you la-"

I pushed them through the door as I said okay see ya later, and shut it behind them.

This was not going to be easy.

I looked up to see Draco's smiling face.

"I never thought I'd see the day when Hermione Granger would be lying to her friends, what is this world coming to."

We didn't leave the dorm that whole weekend, and we didn't leave our bed that saturday. On sunday morning she finally got me out of bed with the announcement,

"I'm going to make some breakfast."

When I smelled her cooking i had to get out of bed. When I stopped at the top of the stairs I could see her wearing my quidditch jersey, and she was singing...

_I didn't mean it when I said I didn't love you so_

_I should have held on tight I never should have let you go_

_I didn't know nothing,_

_I was stupid, I was foolish_

_I was lying to myself_

_I couldn't have fathomed_

_I would ever be without your love_

_Never imagined I'd be sitting _

_Here beside myself_

_Guess I didn't know you_

_Guess I didn't know me_

_But I thought I knew everything_

_I never felt_

_The feeling that I'm feeling_

_Now that I don't hear your voice_

_Or have your touch and kiss your lips_

_Cause I don't have a choice_

_Oh what I wouldn't give_

_To have you lying by my side_

_Right here cause baby_

_When you left I lost a part of me_

_It's still so hard to believe_

_Come back baby please cause_

_We belong together_

_Who else am I gonna lean on when times get rough_

_Who's gonna talk to me on the phone_

_Till the sun comes up_

_Who's gonna take your place_

_There ain't nobody better_

_Oh baby baby_

_We belong together_

_I can't sleep at night_

_When you are on my mind_

_Bobby Womack's on the radio_

_Singing to me "If You Think You're Lonely Now"_

_Wait a minute this is too deep_

_I gotta change the station_

_So I turn the dial tryin' to catch a break_

_And then I hear Babyface_

_"I Only Think Of You" and it's breakin' my heart_

_I'm tryin' to keep it together but I'm falling apart_

_I'm feeling all out of my element_

_Throwing things, crying tryin'_

_To figure out where the hell I went wrong_

_The pain reflected in this song_

_Ain't even half of what I'm feeling inside_

_I need you, need you back in my life baby_

_When you left I lost a part of me_

_It's still so hard to believe_

_Come back baby please cause_

_We belong together_

_Who else am I gonna lean on when times get rough_

_Who's gonna talk to me on the phone_

_Till the sun comes up_

_Who's gonna take your place T_

_here ain't nobody better_

_Oh baby baby_

_We belong together_

_When you left I lost a part of me_

_It's still so hard to believe_

_Come back baby please cause_

_We belong together_

_Who am I gonna lean on when times get rough_

_Who's gonna talk to me till the sun comes up_

_Who's gonna take your place_

_There ain't nobody better_

_Oh baby baby_

_We belong together_

I sat ther listening to her sing, and all I could think was,

"This woman is amazing."

She finally looked up to see me sitting there on the stairs, and she blushed.

"Draco, how long have you been there?"

I came down to her and kissed her long and hard.

"Long enough to know that we belong together."

* * *

Hope you liked the chapter. I just had to put that song in there it's my favorite by Mariah Carey, and it's called "We belong together." If you want to listen to it and see the video you can go to Mariah , go to her newest album the Emancipation of Mimi, and click on the song. Hope you enjoyed it. 

Thank You To All of My reviewers.


End file.
